Wonderful tonight 1: Paying back
by Gundi
Summary: Spielt sechs Tage, nachdem Buffy unsichtbar war. Sie ist sauer, weil Spike sie aus der Gruft geworfen hat


**Autor:** Gundi

**E-Mail:** Gundy_Gaukeley@yahoo.de

**Titel:** Wonderful tonight (1): Paying back 

**Altersfreigabe:** 18 

**Genre:** Romantik

**Teil:** 1/3

**Spoiler:** sechs Tage, nachdem Buffy unsichtbar war

**Inhalt:** Buffy ist sauer, weil Spike sie aus der Gruft geworfen hat

**Paare:** Buffy/Spike

**Disclaimer****:** Alles gehört Joss Whedon bis auf die Songtexte, die gehören Slowhand Clapton

**Kommentar: **Das ist meine erste Fanfic, aber nachdem ich mit den Entwicklungen der sechsten Staffel überhaupt nicht einverstanden bin, hab ich einfach etwas schreiben müssen. Hoffe, es ist nicht zu schmalzig geworden ...

Feedback erwünscht, bitte bitte *liebschau*

*********************************************************************************

Er starrte hinunter auf die Tanzfläche des Bronze, wo die Jägerin ihren appetitlichen kleinen Körper an einen viel zu großen, viel zu dünnen, viel zu jungen Mann drückte. Ihre Hände lagen locker auf den Schultern ihres Partners, sie lachte ihn an und warf ihr kurzes Haar in den Nacken. Ihr Gesicht leuchtete. Der rote Minirock wies gerade einmal die Dimensionen eines breiten Gürtels auf. Ihre Bluse war zu tief ausgeschnitten. Der Stoff so durchsichtig, dass man kein Vampir sein musste, um zu merken, dass sie ihren BH vergessen hatte.

Er war nicht eifersüchtig. Mit einem knackenden Geräusch brach das Eisengeländer unter seinem Griff.

Robbie Williams verklang, stattdessen stimmte Eric Clapton sein „Wonderful tonight" an. Ein Oldie. Absolut out. Seiner Meinung nach nie in gewesen. 

She puts on her make up 

_And brushes her long blond hair _

Das lange Elend zog Buffy noch näher an sein abgrundtief hässliches gelbes T-Shirt und legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf. Die beiden sahen einfach lächerlich aus, wie sich ihre aneinandergeschmiegten Körper zu der langsamen Musik bewegten. 

Er hatte nie mit ihr getanzt. Wirklich getanzt.

_ And then she asks me „Do I look alright?"_

_And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight _

Mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen wandte er sich ab und suchte nach seinen Zigaretten. Damals, als er sie aus der Gruft geworfen hatte, schien es ihm eine starke Ansage: „Wenn ich dich nicht ganz haben kann, dann verschwinde." In diesem Moment hatte er es auch gemeint. Früher war er überzeugt gewesen, dass er zufrieden damit sein würde, sie in seinem Bett zu haben, ihre Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen und ihr Mund seinen Namen stöhnend. Doch als es soweit war, wurde ihm klar, dass es nicht genug war und nie sein würde. Er wollte alles, nicht nur die lächerlichen Krümel, die sie ihm hinwarf. Und er war nicht bereit, sie bei ihrem Selbstbetrug, mit dem sie sich allen Antworten entzog, zu unterstützen. 

Sie hatte sich lautstark gewehrt, ihre Unsichtbarkeit voll ausgenutzt, aber schließlich gelang es ihm, die Tür hinter ihr zuzuwerfen, den Schlüssel zweimal umzudrehen und stolz auf sein bisschen Rückgrat zu sein.

Seitdem war ***_er*_** für sie unsichtbar. Sie sah durch ihn hindurch als wäre er nicht vorhanden. Sechs lange Tage ignorierte sie ihn bereits und er wünschte sein Rückgrat mittlerweile zum Teufel.

Gegen seinen Willen wanderte sein Blick wieder zur Tanzfläche. Buffys Kopf lehnte an der Brust ihres Partners. Genau dort, wo sein Herz schlug. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, als der Mann ihren Rücken streichelte.

Wie viele Strophen hatte dieses verdammte Lied denn noch?

Ein mit verwaschenen Jeans bekleideter Oberschenkel drängte sich zwischen Buffys Beine und Spike fühlte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare sträubten. Seit zwei Stunden beobachtete er die beiden und das lange Elend schien das Ziel seiner Wünsche erreicht zu haben. Womöglich kamen sie gleich hier auf der Tanzfläche zur Sache. Die Glut der Zigarette erreichte seine Finger und er warf den Stummel fluchend zu Boden.

Wäre der verfluchte Chip nicht seinem Kopf, würde er den Kerl bis auf den letzten Tropfen Blut leer trinken. Nachdem er ihm seine Eier ins Maul gestopft hatte.

Die Musik verklang. Buffy zog das lange Elend von der Tanzfläche zum Tisch, wo die Scoobies hockten. Sie drückte den Mann auf den einzig freien Sessel, setzte sich dann auf seinen Schoß und griff nach ihrem Glas.

Spike verscheuchte die roten Sternchen, die vor seinen Augen flimmerten und beschloss, dass er genug gesehen hatte. Die milde Nachtluft kühlte sein erhitztes Temperament auch nicht ab und er hoffte inständig, dass der eine oder andere Dämon seinen Weg kreuzen möge, damit er seine Frustration loswerden konnte.

Er erreichte den Friedhof, ohne dass sein Wunsch erhört worden wäre. Ziellos wanderte er zwischen den Grabsteinen herum, immer von den Bildern verfolgt, die Buffy mit diesem lächerlichen Typen zeigten. Völlig in Gedanken umrundete er eine riesige Marmorstatue, die auf einem gut zwei Meter hohen quadratischen Podest stand und rannte unversehens in den Gegenstand seiner Überlegungen.

„Jägerin", sagte er automatisch. „Das ging ja schnell."

Sie machte einen Schritt zur Seite, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen und er spürte, wie seine letzte Sicherung ausklickte. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung packte er sie an der Schulter, schleuderte sie an den Marmorsockel und drückte ihren Körper dagegen. Dann fixierte er ihre Hände neben ihrem Kopf. „Oh, nein, Liebes. Damit ist jetzt Schluss. Du wirst mich nicht mehr ignorieren." 

Er presste sich an ihren Rücken und wurde im Bruchteil einer Sekunde so hart wie der Marmor vor ihm. „Oder hast du den kleinen Wichser etwa nur angeheizt und dann stehen lassen?"

Sie wollte sich aus seinem Griff befreien, dabei rieb ihr Hinterteil über seinen Schwanz und er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. „Das ist ja deine Spezialität." 

„Du widerliches Schwein hast keine Ahnung, was meine Spezialität ist", ihre Stimme war nur ein dumpfes Knurren.

„Nein? Gut, dann nehm' ich eben den Tagesteller." Er zog einen Arm unter ihrem Körper durch, damit er eine Hand frei hatte und quetschte sie noch enger an den Sockel. Seine Finger strichen über ihren Oberschenkel zu ihrer Hüfte und suchten nach ihrem Slip. Ohne Erfolg. 

Zorn und Erregung beseitigen die letzten Reste seines klaren Denken. „Allzeit bereit, du kleines Luder." Seine Hand glitt zwischen ihre Schenkel, auf denen sich Feuchtigkeit ausgebreitet hatte, fand das harte Zentrum ihrer Erregung und rieb grob darüber. „War der Bengel nicht genug für dich, Herzchen? Noch immer hungrig? Oder schon wieder?"

„Fahr zur Hölle."

„Gern. Aber nur mit dir." 

Mit einem einzigen Stoß drang er in sie ein. Er verdrängte die Vorstellung, dass ein anderer Mann sie nass vor Gier hatte werden lassen, dass sie mit diesem Mann womöglich vor zehn Minuten Sex gehabt hatte. Jetzt gehörte sie ihm. Er zog sich fast ganz aus ihr zurück und stieß wieder zu. So hart, dass er sie ein Stück dabei hochhob. Sie gehörte ihm und er würde jeden anderen Mann aus ihrem Körper und ihrem Gehirn vertreiben. Er steigerte das Tempo und genoss ihre feuchte Hitze, die sich wie ein Handschuh um ihn legte und jeden klaren Gedanken aus ihm saugte. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihren Hüften, pressten sie noch enger an sich. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals, ertrank in ihrem Duft. Die Wellen der Erregung, die seinen Körper durchströmten, ließen ihn schwanken und ein einziges Wort trommelte auf seinen Verstand ein: „Mein, mein, mein, mein, ..." 

Der Dämon übernahm die Kontrolle über ihn und er ergab sich willenlos seiner Führung, weil dessen Verlangen auch sein eigenes war. Mit einem Knurren grub er die Reißzähne in die zarte Haut ihres Nackens, weit entfernt von ihrer Schlagader. Im gleichen Moment als er ihr Blut schmeckte, erreichte er seinen Höhepunkt und pumpte seinen Samen mit einem letzten Stoß in sie. 

Automatisch leckte er die beiden Wunden. Sie stöhnte heiser und er spürte, wie sie ebenfalls den Gipfel überschritt. Sie hatte sich am Sims des Sockels festgeklammert und ihre zitternden Finger lösten langsam. Gemeinsam rutschten sie zu Boden und blieben halb aufrecht an den Stein gelehnt liegen.

Er legte seine Arme um sie und wurde sich der Brutalität, mit der er sie genommen hatte, bewusst. Außerdem hatte er sie gezeichnet, hatte sie unwiderruflich als sein Eigentum beansprucht – ohne sie zu fragen, ohne sie um ihre Einwilligung zu bitten. Er schloss die Augen und fluchte ausgiebig, aber unhörbar. Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich bin die Jägerin."

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte er vorsichtig und bereitete sich darauf vor, in der nächsten Sekunde ein Häufchen Staub zu sein.

„Ich kann dich spüren. Auch wenn du in einer Menschenmenge untertauchst."

Er sah in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren noch immer geschlossen und er hatte keine Ahnung, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Ich spüre deine Blicke. Meine Lippen vibrieren als hättest du sie geküsst. Meine Brüste spannen vor Sehnsucht nach deiner Berührung. Die Muskeln in meinem Bauch ziehen sich zusammen als würde deine Hand darüber streichen."

Sie machte eine Pause und bewegte sich in seinen Armen, öffnete die Augen aber noch immer nicht. „Die Hitze, die durch meinen Körper jagt, sammelt sich in meinem Schoß und verwandelt sich in Feuchtigkeit. Mein Fleisch beginnt vor Verlangen zu glühen. Ich bin bereit."

Jetzt sah sie ihn an. „Ich bin bereit für dich, ohne dass du mich berührt hast."

Sein Mund wurde trocken, weil er begriff, was sie ihm gerade sagte.

Sie griff in die Tasche ihrer Jacke und zog einen roten Slip heraus. „Als ich ihn auf dem Klo ausgezogen habe, hätte ich mich fast selbst fertig gemacht. Nur der Gedanke, dass du auf mich wartest, hat mich davon abgehalten."

Die Mimik in ihrem Gesicht veränderte sich schlagartig. „Und du gottverdammter Untoter bist nicht da, wo du sein solltest", keifte sie. 

Verdattert sah er sie an. „Wo hätte ich sein sollen?"

„Hinter dem Bronze, du Idiot. Wär' ja nicht das erste Mal, dass wir uns in dem Gässchen vergnügen. Stattdessen muss ich quer durch die ganze Stadt – ohne Slip und tropfend vor Geilheit."  

Er grinste. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, den Pokal zu erhalten. Warum die Show mit diesem armen Kerl?"

„Armer Kerl? Vorher hattest du noch ganz andere Namen."

„Warum?", wiederholte er.

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Schick mich nie wieder weg."

Ein Klumpen saß in seiner Kehle. „Wie sagt ein braves Mädchen, Jägerin?", versuchte er zu scherzen.

Ihre Daumen strichen über seine Wangen. „*_Bitte*_ schick mich nie wieder weg." 

Mit einem Fluch zog er sie an sich und küsste sie.

 „War ich ... zu brutal", fragte er dann leise. 

„Nein, so ausgehungert wie ich bin, hättest du mich bis zum Mond bumsen können."

„Ausgehungert? Es waren doch nur sechs ... äh ... fünf Tage. Vorher hattest du monatelang ..."

„Okay, für dein Ego, auch wenn ich mich danach hasse: vorher habe ich auch nicht gewusst, was mir fehlt.

Er grinste. „Schade, dass ich das nicht auf Video habe."

„Überspann deine Glückssträhne nicht." Sie berührte die Stelle, an der er sie gebissen hatte. „Bin ich jetzt ein Vampir?"

„Nein, es bleiben auch keine Narben." Nachdenklich sah er sie an. Wenn sie es jetzt nicht wusste – was ihn verwunderte, noch mehr als die Tatsache, dass Angel ihm nicht zuvor gekommen war und dass, obwohl er von ihr getrunken hatte - irgendwann würde sie die Wahrheit erfahren, in Giles Büchern fand sich sicher ein Hinweis. 

Er wollte nicht, dass es so passierte, also sagte er langsam. „Es ist ein Zeichen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ein Zeichen? Wofür? Steht auf Sex mit Untoten?"

Unbehaglich räusperte er sich. „Das Zeichen, dass du mir gehörst."

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gefällt."

Er senkte den Blick.

„Was genau soll das heißen?", fragte sie dann.

„Ich zeig es dir." Er fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger über die unsichtbaren Male und sie atmete laut ein. Ein spürbarer Schauer lief über ihren Körper. Als er sich vorbeugte, und die Stelle mit seiner Zunge streichelte, begann sie zu stöhnen.

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. „Das wird immer passieren, wenn ich dich dort berühre."

„Ich glaube, mit diesem Handicap könnte ich leben", murmelte sie.

„Es passiert nicht, wenn dich ein anderen Mann dort berührt. Dann passiert exakt das Gegenteil."

Sie hob die Augenbrauen. 

„Dir wird übel. Kotzübel um genau zu sein."

„Kann man es rückgängig machen?"

„Nein."

Sie schwieg eine Weile und kaute dabei an ihrer Unterlippe. Als sie sich schließlich zu ihm drehte, lag ein boshaftes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Wenn das so ist, dann sehe verdammt harte Jahre auf dich zukommen, Spike."


End file.
